


struggles and cuddles

by maureenbrown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, malira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m gonna lay down and die for like a half hour, okay?” Malia asks as soon as she enters her joined apartment with Kira, dropping her book bag on the floor and flopping onto the couch, not even bothering to make it all the way to their bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	struggles and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @crankwinston if you'd like to reach me there !

“I’m gonna lay down and die for like a half hour, okay?” Malia asks as soon as she enters her joined apartment with Kira, dropping her book bag on the floor and flopping onto the couch, not even bothering to make it all the way to their bedroom.

“How was work today, sweetheart?” Kira asks optimistically, picking her head up and walking over to the couch, nearly tripping on Malia’s workbooks scattered along the way, as well as several loose papers and notes.

“Shitty.” Malia grumbles, waiting for Kira to plop herself down on the cushions, scooting up so that she can rest her head on her lap, her girlfriend immediately tangling her fingers in her hair comfortingly, messing with the short strands and pursing her lips.

“Tomorrow will be better, Malia. Don’t worry about it.” Kira chirps, leaning down to kiss her upside down, pulling away after just a peck, but Malia draws her closer by resting her hands on her cheeks and holding her there to move their lips together for a bit longer. 

“Do you want to go back to our room? We can watch Netflix movies and cuddle, my next class isn’t until seven tonight.” Kira asks once she pulls away, and Malia breaks into a smile, brushing her thumb gently across the girls’ cheek, lifting a hand to push her braid away from her face.

“I’d love to, Kira.” She says quietly, sitting up off of the couch, Kira placing a hand on her hip to pull her into one more kiss, the both of them scampering off into bed afterwards.


End file.
